Stop My Heart From Breaking
by the-t-raggedy-man
Summary: What will Haruhi do when her boy dumps her hard, a close friend is in trouble, a ton of other things along the way? More importantly, what will Mori-senpai do? Slight OOC-ness. TakashiXHaruhi! Feel the love people! Enjoy!
1. The Break Up

_Hi guys! My third attempt at being a fulfilled author! I'm a bit like the twins ^.^ I keep going until I lose interest. Sorry to anyone who read my first two stories. I might continue them later though. Until then enjoy this! Takashi and Haruhi are my favorite couple as of right now!_

_Disclaimer~ I OWN OHSHC!!! not.... Trust me if I did it would be Mori and Haru-chan ALL THE WAY!!! *sigh* -_- Until then, I do NOT own the anime/manga/or characters. I just like to put them it that bubble above my head and see what they do. ^.~_

"Am I close to your heart?" Nobou asks. I smiled gently the phone pressed firmly to my ear. My reply was confident.

"Of course you are Nobou. You always will be." There was a short pause before my lover answered hesitantly. "Haruhi…" He said lamely, "I think you should break up with me," My mouth hang open and my eyes widened considerably. "Wha-! Why, is something wrong?" I finally managed to sputter out. My mind racing to figure out what I had done wrong. Was it because I didn't want to be intimate with him when we were still young? Maybe it was because I had come on to strong. I was panicking and my mind was spinning around the different possibilities. Each one thought worse than the next.

"Actually, yes. I don't want to lie. The truth is I only ever really wanted sex from you. I thought that after we did it, I would break up with you. I'm sorry Haruhi, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not your Romeo. I'm just a liar," The two plunged into a sea of silence. No sounds came from either side of the phone besides the constant static. I was drowning, my mouth gaping, but no air entered my lungs. My mind was screaming to say something, anything! My body held still not having any intention to obey the desperate command. Finally someone spoke.

"Oh. Thank you for telling me. I think maybe we should be apart. If you'll excuse me, I have things to do." They said monotonously. No wait, that was…me? I hadn't even noticed my voice leave my lips. It was almost automatically that my reply came. My brain acted as if in a long coma. That proves it, I lost it. I've gone crazy.

"Ah, okay. I'm really sorry Haruhi." I hung up and held the phone clenched in my hand. I stared as my knuckles turned pale.

My gaze was only interrupted when a wet droplet landed on the back of my hand and slide towards my thumb and off my fist. Slowly I raised the opposite hand to my face and brushed a finger against the soft skin beneath my eye. I shifted my arm away. I found my finger glistening with fresh, salty tears.

I closed my eyes as more tears fell like a small river and rolled down the distraught curves of my face. I held my fist close to my heart as my chest tightened with pain. It was getting more difficult to breathe freely. It's been so long, I thought bitterly. I almost forgot what it feels like to cry.


	2. Eyes That Know

_Hello again my awesome readers! Sorry I didn't expect to update this late. I've been busy dealing with my own break up and my brother(best friend)'s. It's been a bit hectic. -.- Oh well, that's besides the fact. For now enjoy the chapter! remember to review please! I really appreciate them!  
_

_Disclaimer: Once again I have to add this dreaded disclaimer... -_- *sigh* Oh well. I WILL own them!....SOMEDAY....  
_

Crap. I thought viciously. Why did it have to be today that I wake up late?! I kept running towards the school. Thump! Damn it. Now my own two feet are out to get me, I thought as I held my twisted ankle. Dear mother in heaven, my life feels like hell right now. A heavy sigh fell from my lips. Last night was an absolute nightmare. The seemingly endless tears did not stop until I was fast asleep. I stayed curled in a small ball in the corner of my bed the entire night. The scene played over and over again in my head. It tortured me until sweet, but restless sleep took over my senses. I had however come up with three words that perfectly described Nobou. Pig. Bastard. And Lair. They were the only things that were able to make me happy last night.

All in all it was not a good night. Neither was day break. I woke up groggily due to only one or two hours of restless sleep. It didn't get any better when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I was a complete disaster, no doubt about that. My hair was tangled despite it's short length, my eyes were red puffs, and my entire face was tear streaked. My head hung in defeat. I washed my face vigorously and got ready for school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Class**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haruhi! What's the matter?" The twins whined as their fingers came up to poke my now abused sides. Yet another sigh escaped my lips. I was never going to get any studying done today, was I? Well, it's not entirely Hikaru and Karou's fault. I was still depressed and tired from the recent events and couldn't concentrate if my life depended on it. The annoyance that came with their pestering slightly distracted me from the pain though. I guess I should be thankful.

"It's nothing," I assured them. "I'm just a bit tired because I stayed up studying a bit too late. No big deal." I smiled shortly, hoping it wouldn't seem as fake as it really was. The twins looked at me in disbelief, but thankfully both dropped the subject. I silently thanked Kami and turned my attention to our teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Host Club**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hosting was going fairly well. At last none of the other hosts or guests noticed my depression. Though I'm fairly certain they all noticed the fact that I'm not as talkative as I usually am. I gave nods and "mmm…"s where I thought they were needed as my clients went on chatting. I knew they had noticed that I wasn't really paying attention at all, but I saw too tired to listen and give more input. Besides, they seemed to understand and left me to my thoughts.

I glanced around the room, looking from host to host to see what they were doing. Tamaki, as usual, held a girl with long brown hair in his arms. She blushed furiously as he lent down and whispered something in her ear. Tamaki then stood straight and flipped his hair. More than half of his guests fainted on the spot. I shook my hair. I'll never understand. I turned a bit to the left to Kyouya, who, of course, was typing away on his trusty laptop.

A group of girls shrieked and I immediately snapped my head to the right. I was just in time to see a girl slump to the floor. Apparently Karou had accidently gotten cream from his dessert on his left cheek. Hikaru placed a slim finger under Karou's chin and tilted his head upward. They shared a meaningful look before Hikaru bent down and slowly ran his tongue across the other's flesh. The girls swooned and squealed. Another successful "Brotherly love" scene.

I directed my attention to the last two hosts in the room. Huni was, as always, devouring his sweet cake. It made my stomach churn to think of how much candy sempai digested. His costumers had an entirely different take on it, though. They watched him eat giggling and squealing "KAWAIII~!" Huni sempai was not the one who caught my eye. Mori sempai was sitting next to Huni, watching over him like he always did. Today though, when I looked at Mori he was gazing at me knowingly. He held the gaze and I found that I could not look away. My heart started pounding violently in my chest. Those deep, grey eyes, no matter how many times I've been around him, have never had the emotions swirling there. He looked worried, sad, and something else I couldn't quite name. My breath was taken away from me. It was as if he could see my very thoughts, feelings, and fears. He could see my hurt, but more importantly he saw me. Not the exterior I almost always had up. It gave me a strange, tightening feeling in my chest.

"Haruhi?" I heard one of my customers ask. "Are you okay?" They must have seen me staring openly at Mori sempai. I could feel my cheeks and ears turn slightly pink.

"Ano…yes, I just got a bit distracted. Gomen." I explained a bit ashamed.

"No! We don't mind. We just worried that something was wrong." The others nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled slightly. Mori senpai, these girls, they showed me that some people truly and honestly cared about others. It made me happy.

_Please remember to review before you leave! Love it, Hate it, Flame it, just remember that I can flame you back ^.^ Have a nice life! Love you all!3

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again! It's so good to be back. Again I've been a bit busy. This did get finished a while after what I was hoping for, but it's done now! Sorry t allmy readers who are cursing my lateness. ^.^' Please enjoy the next chapter of Stop My Heart From Breaking!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own Ouran or it's characters....Still working on that...Oh Well!_

_

* * *

  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**After Club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Mori's POV

"Goodbye ladies! Be sure to come again tomorrow." Tamaki chirped happily, bidding the girls farewell. I glanced down to my side to see Mitskuni still blissfully eating his chocolate cake. Once I was satisfied that he was fine I started to drift into my own world. I wasn't really thinking about anything, I just started off into space my mind white and blank like a lone cloud on a sunny day.

It had only been a few minutes, at most, that I had been out of it. I started ahead blankly, trying to remember what had brought me back to reality when I heard Huni yell yet again. I turned to see the twins and Tamaki all with their arms tightly wrapped around Haruhi's slim form. I looked down at my chest. Something was tugging painfully at my heart. Jealousy, I thought to myself, an emotion I was getting used to as of late. I had only recently realized why that…ugly emotion had presented itself to me nearly every day. I loved her. Damn.

I gave my head a mental shake and directed my gaze back up to the group of mischievous people. My stone colored eyes immediately met with Haruhi's soft, brown ones. I was surprised to see what those wide orbs expressed. I had not seen as much pain I saw previously, though it was still there, but instead she looked genuinely…scared. I knitted my eyebrows together as I tried to figure out what would cause her to feel that way. The three idiots did this on a daily bases. Ask questions later, help her _now_, I told myself.

I had started toward the group but I was already too late. Mitskuni had already glared animalisticly at Hikaru, Karou, and Tamaki while growled threats I had no interest in knowing. Within seconds the frightened teens scurried behind my back hands held in the air. They peeked around me at the "terrifying", sugar loving "beast". Mitskuni, though, had taken to asking Haruhi if she would be going home now.

"No, not yet." She replied "My father is having some friends over. I'd rather not have them distract me while I try to read." He looked up at the girl and nodded his head slightly. He then skipped over to me with Usa-chan held securely in his arms. He grasped the pink rabbit in one hand and climbed onto my shoulders with the other. I looked back at Haruhi and observed as she grabbed a book from her bag and pad over to one of the couches near a window. I could barely make it out, but as I watched her I noticed that she was shaking slightly. My normally blank expression cracked and the edges of my lips pulled down slightly in a frown.

When Kyouya gave the okay, the members of the host club sauntered out the doors to head home. All, that is, except myself and Huni, who was still positioned on my shoulders. I cast my eyes up to him, then to Haruhi, nestled on the couch, and back. Mitskuni fallowed my gaze and offered me a small, cheerful smile. He bent over and whispered a "Good luck, Takashi." In my ear as he hopped off my back with a soft 'plud' as he landed on the floor.

I walked over to Haruhi nervously. She didn't seem to notice me as I walked up in front of her. I chuckled to myself slightly. She was so used to ignoring everyone so she could study that she doesn't even notice anymore. I gave myself a mental shake. I was here to see why she was upset, not to daydream. I placed my hand softly on her shoulder.

She twitched noticeably as my palm came in contact with her slight shoulder. To my surprise Haruhi did not look up calmly as usual, but she stared up in absolute fright. She appeared as a child that was being abused by their parent. I felt a sharp pain shot though my chest. The mask that I wore, no matter what, was ripped off roughly and completely.

We continued to stare into each others' eyes for Kami knows how long. Finally I began to come back to my senses. I took my hand off of her shoulder shakily.

"Ha-Haruhi..?" I inquired distressed. At the sound of my voice, Haruhi seemed to have broken out of her trance like state. She faced the floor so that her face was covered by her soft brown hair. I paused for a moment not knowing what to do. She slowly tilted her face back towards me. Her usual poker face was on.

"Yes, Mori senpai? Was there something you needed?" She inquired.

"Ano…hai. Haruhi, is everything alright?" Her eyebrows rose slightly. She's so cute when she's surprised…wait…NO! Focus for goodness sake! She spoke up again, head down.

"I-it's nothing important." I just stared at her. Did she really expect me to believe that? "Really, Sempai, it's nothing you need to wor-" Haruhi glanced up for a split second and seemed to be able to gather what I was thinking from the expression on my face. Amazing how she's the only one that _can_ do that. A sigh escaped those cute pink lips and her hand clenched noticeably into two tiny fists.

"He only ever wanted sex." Those big chocolate brown eyes darkened considerably. I have no idea what she's talking about, but whatever it is, is making me feel very hostile right about now.

"I-I really liked him. He was like my R-Romeo. He even said it himself!" By now she was shaking violently, her knuckles completely pale. For the second time that day a sharp 'Pang' came aching through my chest. I wanted to hold her terribly, to comfort her. Though, from what she's saying right now that would most likely scare her more than calm her. I placed my hand over hers nervously. She neither tightened nor loosened her fist, but at the same time she didn't seem to mind. My hands are so much bigger than hers. My hand practically hid hers from sight. It was almost as if I could crush her, even if it was unintentional. The very thought of it scared me. I shook my head a bit and looked back up at Haruhi.

She was now sobbing quietly. Tears ran one after another curving down the contours of her cheek. My eyes widened, and then squinted in anger. Suddenly my limbs had a mind of their own. I pulled Haruhi onto my lap. My arms encircled her and held the sobbing girl to my chest tightly. For a moment her tears seemed to quiet and her body tense in my embrace. I held still and kept silent. Vaguely, I wondered if she would pull away. Slowly she relaxed and again the crystal drops fell.

"I…once th-there was a thunder storm while w-we were talking." She choked through hiccups and tears.

"I told hi-him I was scared, b-but he only said 'pretend I'm there with you' and started talking about sex again." Sobs racked her fragile frame. I was afraid she would break. I held her tighter, my hands clenched and eyebrows furrowed together. Whoever this _boy_ was, he was going to be hearing from me _very_ soon.

Slowly I rocked the both of us back and forth. I soothed her best I could until, eventually, the painful sobs stopped. I looked down at her. She had fallen asleep in my arms. Her face was mangled with pain, tear streaked and eyes red. She's still beautiful, I thought smiling slightly. I grasped her for a few moments. I nuzzled my face into her hair affectionately. I pulled my phone carefully out of my pocket as not to wake the finally peaceful girl. My driver answered and I asked him to pick us up and drop us off at Haruhi's apartment. I lifted her up gently "princess style" and walked out the door. Of all the people in the world, why did my Haruhi have to be the one to suffer like this, I wondered.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please favorite and review! I love to hear from everyone, even if it is a flame. Just remember, flames are fun to play with... o:)_


	4. Author's note

**I will not be posting any updates to this story due to internet difficulties. This is effective with all of my stories until further notice. I apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused.**


End file.
